puppetguardianfandomcom-20200213-history
Puppet Guardian Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Puppet Guardian that Click here to go to the Magical Rooms beta Wiki ; Game Information * Main Content Page * Celestial Castle * Weapons * Item List * Synthesis List * Monsters * Events * Pets ; Game Guides, Editing Guides/Notes, Todo, and Misc. * Getting Started * Useful & Not so Useful Tips * Editing Notes * Todo list * Polls - be sure to vote! }} ;1/20/11 - Semi-new Skin :Changed the skin pictures. Hope you like them! :D Blahlala 14:30, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ;1/18/11 - Descriptions :To all: This may be a big change to some of you, but the "descriptions" (a.k.a. item info) are going away... well at least on the tables. Due to the new layout, the tables are covered because their width is just too large. So to cut that down, I will have to remove the descriptions. Sorry, just doing what I think will be best! Blahlala 23:27, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ;7/28/10 - New Items :The Chests and it's items are finally out! Many more pages to be added, and even more info. Take some info from this wiki (Google Translate is recommended): http://www14.atwiki.jp/pgitem ;04/24/10 - New Items :Just added a bunch of new pages for all the new item updates. They are mostly empty - check out the To Add List to complete these empty pages!! ;04/02/10 - Editing Tips and Things :Hey everyone! Thank you for contributing to the site! The pages you are adding all look great! *Remember everyone, make sure to add or remove categories as necessary! If an article doesn't have a category attached, unless someone looks at recent activity, it will be EXTREMELY hard to find, so please please please =) make sure you add categories. *If the article is missing ANY information, the information most left out are the item descriptions, please add the category Need Information *I've add a new Category called Title , so if an item gives you a title, even if you don't know it, but know it does- add that as a category to the bottom. Lastly, I've changed the skin- give me a heads up if you would like it changed back, or dislike something about the design, And I can probably try to fix it! Brindow 19:15, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ;02/12/09 - Clothing update! :They updated many items to have more color schemes, these items aren't updated yet with which liquids are necessary! Exciting though- go crazy with getting some decent threads! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Romtu's... Create the Legend Writing Contest! Description If you've played the game long enough, I'm sure you've read all of the little stones located in every tower. If you've read them, you know that every tower in the game represents a memory from Org and Yun's adventures together. Those stones don't tell the whole story though, and that's where you come in! We want you to write a short story describing the original adventures behind one of the towers of your choice. You can choose whichever tower you want and be creative. Your story may be featured on the website if we really like it. Deadline Sunday, January 30th at 11:59 PM EST Prizes *1st - Pale Shining Axe *2nd - Choice between **'Seashell Shoes' **'Pale Shining Helmet' *3rd - Whirlpool Shield Read more, and post your story here! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse